Nexus of Illusion
'Nexus of Illusion '''is a Crossover Series. Story All Characters Sucking in Portal From Different Worlds and go they Need to Find their Way to explore and Etc. Characters Main Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pete * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Fanny Cottontail * Felix the cat * Bosko the Talk-ink Kid * Honey The Talking-ink Kid * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny (Style of Space Jam and Outfit of The Looney Tunes Show) * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Yoshimite Sam * Taz Devil * Taz-She Devil * Betty Boop * Bimbo the Dog * Koko the Clown * Fearless Fred (Betty Boop's Trail Style) * Popeye * Olive Oyl * Wimpy (Popeye) * Bluto * Woody Woodpecker * Mighty Mouse * Jerry Mouse * Tom Cat * Spike Dog * Tyke Dog * Kermit the Frog * Gimzo * Miss Piggy * Fuzzy Bear (Muppets) * Scooby Doo * Fred (Scooby Doo) * Daphne (Scooby Doo) * Shaggy (Scooby Doo) * Fat Albert * Rickety Rocket * Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Cookie Monster * Grover * Leopold the Cat * Zayat (Nu,Pogodi) * Volk (Nu,Pogodi) * Lion-O * Cheetara * Panthro * Tygra * Snarf * Pumyra * WilyKit * Jaga * Mumm-Ra * Moxy (The Moxy Show) * I.M. Weasel * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * lisa Simpson * Seymour Skinner * Groundskeeper Willie * Slideshow Bob * Dexter (Dexter's Labortory) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles (powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Jojo * Sibella * Winnie Werewolf * Elsa Frankenteen * Phantasma * Tanis * Arthur Read * Buster Baxter * Binky Barns * Muffy Crosswire * Beavis * Butt-head * Bender (Futurama) * Philip J. fry * Turanga Leela * Peter Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brain Griffin * Ellie (Family Guy) * New Brain * Vinny Filipeli * Spongebob Sqaurepants * Patrick Star * Mr.Eugene Krabs * Sheldon J. Plankton * Eric Cartman * Kenny * Stan (South Park) * Kyle (South Park) * Robot Chicken * Robot Jones * Zim * Gir * Ed * Double D * Eddy * Rolf * Nazz * Kevin * Jack (Samuri Jack) * Aku * XJ-9 aka Jenny * Danny Phantom * Skulker * Brandy Harrington (of the Florida Harrington) (Brandy and mr. Whiskers) * Mr.Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Ben tennyson (orginal) * Gwen tennyson (orginal) * Ben tennyson (Alien Force and Ultimate Aliens) * Gwen tennyson (Alien Force and Ultimate Aliens) * Kevin Levin * Ben tennyson (Reboot) * Gwen tennyson (Reboot) * Mr.X (Aka Tucker X) * Glowface * Chowder * Schnitzel * Mystique Sonia * Lin Chung * Mighty Ray * Jumpy Ghostface * Mr.No Hand * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fether * Agent P aka Perry the Platypus * Dr.Heniz Doofenshimirtz * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King * Fionna the Human * Cake the Cat * Prince Gumball * Ice Queen * Shermy (Adventure Time) * Beth the Pup Princess * Death (Adventure Time) * Gumbald * Lolly * The Lich * Chris Kirkman * Danny Vasquez * Beth Tezuka * Wallow * Cat-Bug * Impossibear * Plum (Bravest Warriors) * Meatwad * Master Shake * Frylock * Willie Nelson the Monster Onion * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson (Regular Show) * Pops (Regular Show) * Skips (Regular Show) * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Lance (Sym-bionic Titan) * Ilana * Octus/Mr.Linus/Newton Linus * Kimmy Mysner * Edwin (Sym-Bionic Titan) * General Modula * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Anais Watterson * Nichole Watterson * Richard Watterson * Penny Fitzferald * Banana Joe * Carrie Krueger * Tobias Wilson * Masami Yoshida * Mrs.Jötunheim * Hector Jötunheim * Bill Cipher * Sanjay Patel * Craig the Snake * Megan Sparkle * Hector Flanagan * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Tom lucitor * Hekapoo * Steven Universe * Garnet (steven Universe) * Peral (Steven Universe) * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Connie (Steven Universe) * Jasper (steven Universe) * Charlie (We Bare Bears) * Rick (Rick and Morty) * Morty (Rick and Morty) * Summer (Rick and Morty) * Mr.Meeseeks (Rick and Morty) * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Bunsen * KO (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Rad (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Enid (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) * Beardo * Elodie * Strike (OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus) * Shunsaku Ban aka Victor Pompous * Astro Boy * Kimba aka Leo * Kitty aka Lyra * Pauley Cracker aka Coco * Bucky aka Tommy * Claw aka Bubu * Tom and Tab aka Dick and Bo * Cassius * Sally The Witch * Lum Invader * Goku * Krillin * Nam * Ranfan * Tien Shinhan * Launch (Dragonball) * Chiaotzu * Piccolo * Hercule Satan * Vegeta * Trunks (Future Version, Dragonball Z Style) * Bulma * Frieza * Perfect Cell * Android 17 * Android 18 * Mai (Future Version) * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Mars * Sailor Venus * Sailor Jupiter * Hellboy (Hellboy (anime) ) * Agumon * Gabumon * Paramon * Renamon * Myotismon * InuYasha * Naruto * Jonathan Joestar * Jotaro Kujo * Doremi Harukaze * Sebastion Michaelis * Earl Ciel Phantomhive * Mahiru Narukawa (Blackened Classroom) * Mio Akiyama * Zero (Save Me! Lollipop) * Ichi (save me! Lollipop) * Mina Ashido (My Hero Academia) * Serval Cat (Kemono Friends) * Grey Wolf (Kemono Friends) * Penguin (Kemono Friends) * Tasmanian Devil (Kemono Friends) * Ezo Red Fox (kemono Friends) * Niles Crocodile (Kemono Friends) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Dorothy * Todo * Scarecrow * Tinman * Cowardly Lion * Good Fairy of OZ * Wicked Witch of the West * Grimhilde * Maleficent * Godzilla * Zilla * King Caesar * Mechagodzilla * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Winnie the Pooh * Shere Khan (Disney's Jungle Book) * Willy Wonka * James T.Kirk * Comander Spock * Leonard McCoy * Montgomery Scott * Hikaru Sulu * Nyota Uhura * Christine Chapel * Data (Star Trek) * Jean-Luc Picard * William T. Riker * Geordi La Forge * Worf * Deanna Trio * Edith Keeler * Edith Keeler's Fate (Star Trek) * Luke Skywelker * Han Solo * Yoda * Darth Vader * Rey * Finn (star Wars) * Kylo Ren * E.T. * Gizmo (Gremlins) * Taran (The Black cauldron) * Princess Eilonwy * The Horned King * Indinana Jones * Mola Ram * The Terminator * Tron * Yori * Commander Sark * Betelgeuse (Beetle Juice) * Jason Voorhees * Freddy Kreuger * Chucky (Child's Play) * Tiffany (child's Play) * Jaws * Ariel * King Triton * Sebastion (the Little Mermaid) * Ursula * Sloth (The Goonies) * Scott Howard (Teen Wolf (1985)) * Michael Myers (Halloween) * T-Rex (Jurassic Park) * Johnny (The Shining) * Charlie Brewster * Amy Peterson * Jerry Dandrige * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Jafar (aladdin) * Marty McFly * Jennifer Parker-Mcfly * Emmett Brown * Jack Skellington * Oogie Boogie * Ethan Hunt * Jim Phelps * Larry Storch (Ghostbusters) * Forrrest Tucker (Ghostbusters) * Bob Burns ( Ghostbusters) * Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) * Ray Stantz (Ghostbusters) * Egon Spengler (ghostbusters) * Dana Barrett (Ghostbusters) * Janine Melnitz (Ghostbusters) * Abby Yates (Ghostbusters) * Erin Glibert (ghostbusters) * Jillian Holtmann (Ghostbusters) * Patty Tolan (Ghostbusters) * Slimer * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Scar (aka Taka) * Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz Lighting * Jessie (Toy Story) * Rex (Toy Story) * Hamm (Toy Story) * Slinky (Toy Story) * Qaszimodo * Esmarlda * Calude Frollo * Hades (Disney) * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Z (Antz) * Princess Bala * Corporal Weaver (Antz) * General Mandible * Flik * Princess Atta * Jigsaw (Saw) * Tarzan * Jane Porter * Hubie * Marina * Rockco * Drake * Drake's Stooges * Harry Potter * Lord Voltermort * Newton Artemis Fido Scamander * Porpentina Esther Scamander * Jacob Kowalski * Rasputin (don Bluth) * James P. Sullivan * Mike Wazowski * Randrall Boggs * Shrek * Princess Fiona * Donkey * Oscar (Sharktale) * Lenny Lino the Shark * Angie (Sharktale) * Don Lino the Shark * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Bruce * Hank * Destiny * Skipper (Madagascar) * Kowalski (Madagascar) * Rico (Madagascar) * Private (Madagascar) * King Julien XIII * Maurice * Mort * Marlene (Peguins of Madagascar) * Clover (All Hail King Julien) * Mr. Incredible * Symdrome (incredible) * Lighting McQueen * Mater * Professor Z (Cars) * Sally (Cars) * Chicken Little * Abby Mallard * Runt of the Litter * fish out of water * Goosey Lucy * Foxy Loxy * Igor * Scamper * Brain * Eva * Wall-E * Eve * Po * Master Tigress * Eugene "Flynn" Rider * Manolo Sánchez * Maria Posada * Joaquín Mondragon * Gru * Victor (Despicable Me) * Balthazar Bratt * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Mavis * Murray (Hotel Transylvania) * Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) * Wanda * Franklin Frankenstein * Eunice Frankenstein * Mernida * Mor'du * Wreck it Ralph * Elsa the Snow Queen * Olaf * Frank (Sausage party) * Brenda Bunson * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Baymax * Gogo Tomago * Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Max (Secret Life of Pets) * Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) * Duke (Secret Life of Pets) * Buster Moon * Johnny (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Ash (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Lance (Sing! (American 2016 3D Animated Movie) ) * Meena * Kubo * The BFG * Sophie (BFG) * Miguel Rivera * Héctor (Coco) * Imelda * Pennywise (It) * Migo * Gwangi * Kolka * Fleem * Emmet (The Lego Movie) * wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) * Lloyd Garmadon * Kai * Zane * Cole * Jay * Nya * The Overlord (Ninjago) * Laval * Worriz * Eris (Lego Chima) * Cragger * Windra * Gorzan * G'Loona * Li'Ella * Cat in the Hat * Horton the Elephant * The Lorax * Grinch * Charlie Brown * Snoopy * Garfield * Odie the Dog * Heathcliff * Superman * Wonder Woman * Batman * The Flash * Aquaman * Black Canary * The Atom (DC) * Shazam * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Hugh Dawkins (new Earth Version only) * The Joker * The Killer Croc * Lex Luther * Robin (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Starfire (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Cyborg (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Raven (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Darksied * Anti-Monitor * Trigon (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) * Imperiex-prime * Spider Man * Thor * Iron man * Captain America * The Black Panther * Quicksilver (X-Men) * Scarlet Witch * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Deadpool * Red Skull * Loki * Thanos * Galactus * Captain Underpants * Mr.Game and Watch * Mrs.Game and Watch * Mr.Game and Watch Jr. * Mr.Game and Watch's Brother 1 * Mr.Game and Watch's Brother 2 * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopa Kid (Mario Party-Mario Party 7) * Geno * Mallow (Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the seven stars) * Rosalina the Queen of the Lumas and Galaxies * Major Burrows * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Wario * Waluigi * Aqualea * Princess Shokora * Shake King * Ashley * Mona * Jimmy t * dribbles * spitz * 5-volt * Dr crygor * 18-volt * penny * kat * ana * 9-volt * Young cricket * orbulon * Mike * fronk * Lulu * Yoshi * Kamken the Magikoopa * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong * Funky Kong * Candy Kong * Tiny Kong * Lanky Kong * Chunky Kong * Bluster Kong * King K. Rool * Link * Princess Zelda * Ganondorf/Ganon * Samus Aran * Ridley * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombari * Krystal (Star Fox) * Wolf O'Donnel * Kriby * Meta Knight * Gooey (Kirby) * Rick Kine & Coo (Kirby) * Adeleine (Kirby) * Marx * Daroach * Magolor * Susie (Kirby) * King Dedede * Escargoon * Waddle Doo * Bandana Waddle Dee * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Oshawott * Snivy * Tepig * Fennekin * Chespin * Froakie * Popplio * Litten * Rowlet * Meowth * Vulpix * Charizard * Mewtwo * Lucario * Ninten * Ness * Paula * Jeff (Earthbound aka Mother) * Poo * Lucas * Claus * Travis (Mother 4) * Porky Minch * Captain Falcon * Black Shadow (F-Zero) * Judy Summmers (F-zero) * Marth * Caeda * Roy * Ike * Sothe * Micaia * Corrin * Balloon Fighter * Inkling (Male, Blue) * Inkling (Female, Orange) * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Isabelle (Animal Crossing * Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) * Shulk * Dunban * Riki * Fiora * Melia * Cross (Xenoblade Chronicles X) * Elma * Mia * Celica * Lao (Xenoblade Chronicles x) * Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) * Pyra * Blade (Xenoblade Chornicles 2) * Mythra * Nia * Olimar * Louie (Pikmin) * Popo (Ice Climbers) * Nana (Ice Climbers) * Mach Rider * Reporter (Rhythm Heaven) * Wrestler (Rhythm Heaven) * MC Adore * Little Mac * Glass Joe * Kid Quick * Dragon Chan * King Hippo * Bob Charlie * Aran Ryan * Hoy Quarlow * Ayumi Tachibana (Famicom Detective Club) * Duck Hunt Dog * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Twana Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Tani Tiger (Crash Bandicoot/Outcast Bandicoot) * Aku-Aku * Dr.Neo Cortex * Dr.N-gin * Tiny Tiger * Dingodile * Kuvo Tasmanian Devil (Crash Bandicoot/Outcast Bandicoot) * Dr. N.Brio * Uka-Uka * Spyro the Dragon * Elora * Hunter the Cheetah * Bianca (Spyro the Dragon) * Sheila * Ember * Cynder * Gnasty Gnorc * Needles Kane * Charlie Kane * Marcus Kane * Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * Spike (Ape Escape) * Natalie * Sly Cooper * Murray (Sly Cooper) * Carmelita Fox * Muggshot (sly Cooper) * Parappa The Rapper * Lammy (Parappa the Rapper) * Kratos * Calliope * Atreus * Zues (god of War) * Hades (god of war) * Ploygon man (Playstation All-stars Battle Royale) * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Tabuu (super Smash Bros.Brawl) * Banjo the Bear * Kazooie the Bird * Mumbo the Witch Doctor * Gruntzy the Witch * Conker the Squirrel * Berri the Squirrel (Conker's Pocket Tales Version Only) * Rodent the Squirrel * The Evil Acorn * Heinrich the Xenomorph * Cryptosporidium * Orthopox * Sonic the hedgehog * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Tails "Miles" Prowser * Knuckles the Echidna * Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik * Chaos 0 * Tikal the Ehcidna * Cream the Rabbit * Shadow the hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Mephlies the Dark * Infinite The Jackel * Mega Man * Proto man * Cut man * fire Man (Megaman) * Ice Man (Megaman) * Gutsman * Dr.Willy * Klonoa * Joka * Pac-Man * Ryu * Chin Li * Heihachi Mishima * Siegfried (Soul Calibur) * Cloud Strife (Final fantasy) * Squall Leonhart (Final fantasy) * Tifa Lockheart (Final fantasy) * Aerith Gainsborough (Final fantasy) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Soild Snake (Metal Gear) * Simon Belmort * Richter Belmort * Dracula (Castlevania) * Bomberman * Sub-Zero * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Shantae * Rusty (Shantae) * Shovel Knight * Earthworm Jim * Lara Crost * Trevor Philips * Carl Johnson * Tommy Vercetti * Niko Bellic * Claude (Grand Theft Auto) * Red (Angry Birds) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Stella (Angry Birds) * Bomb (angry Birds) * Rayman * Globox (Rayman) * Rabbids * Spooky (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion) * Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * Scout (Team Fortress 2) * Medic (Team Fortress 2) * Pyro (Team Fortress 2) * Steve (Minecraft) * Jesse (Male) (Minecraft Story Mode) * Jesse (Female) (Minecraft Story Mode) * Creeper * Lilac (Planet Freedom) * Carol (Planet Freedom) * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie (5 Nights at Freddy's) * Foxy the pirate * Sans (Undertale) * Papyrus * Undyne * Frisk * Toirel * Asgore * Asriel * Bendy (Bendy and the ink Machine) * Alice (Bendy and the ink Machine) * Mei (overwatch) * Winston * Cuphead * mugman * King Dice * Devil (Cuphead) * Leonardo * Rapheal * Donnatello * Michelanglo * Master Splinter * The Shedder * Alvin Seville * Simon Seville * Theodore Seville * Brittany Miller * Jeanette Miller * Eleanor Miller * Bocarter Humphrey (Alvin and the chipmunks) * Kamen Rider * Optimus Prime * Megatron * Ted (Ted (Movie) ) * Hatsune Miku * Magurine Luka * Kaito * Twilight Sparkle (Unicorn Only) * Rarity * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer (Unicorn Only) * Spike the Dragon (Winged Dragon Only) * Smolder * Whimsey Weatherbe (MLP G3.5) * Megan Williams (MLP G1) * Danny Williams (MLP G1) * Molly Williams (MLP G1) * Spike the Dragon G1 (MLP G1) * Bottons (MLP G1) * Firefly (MLP G1) * Gusty (MLP G1) * Twilight (MLP G1) * Hydia (MLP G1) * Draggle (MLP G1) * Reeka (MLP G1) * Catrina (MLP G1) * King Sombra (Style of Evil Form in MLP FIM Season 3) (Personality Both Evil and Good) * Discord * Queen Chrysalis * Dusk Shine * Applejack (Genderbend) * Bubble Berry * Elusive * Rainbow Blitz * Butterscotch * Zoe Trent * Pepper Clark * Vinnie Terrio * Minka Mark * Sunil Nevla * Penny Ling * Russell Ferguson * Roxie McTerrier * Jade Catkin * Trip Hamston * Edie Von Keet * Bev Gilturtle * Apollo Gauntlet * Ozborne (Apollo Gauntlet) * He-Man * Skeletor * Red Power Ranger * Pink Power Ranger * Yellow Power Ranger * Green Power Ranger * Blue Power Ranger * Black Power Ranger * Lord Zedd * Dai Shi * Mesogog * Galvanax * Baxter (Super Baxter) * Gunther (Super Baxter) * Princess Denise (Super Baxter) * Mahroe (Super Baxter) * Jack the hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Monera the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Gilde the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog productions) * Buroka the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Aisyah the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) * Molly Ketty the Cat (Molly Ketty Productions) * Valery the Cat (Molly Ketty Productions) * Kerstin the Cat (Molly Ketty productions) * "Sweets" (Molly Ketty Productions) * Dylan the Dylanus * Emma the Dylanus * Black the Dylanus * Dr.Hamman (Dylan the Dylanus) * Sabrina Skunk (Sabrina Online) * Blade the Hedgehog Swordman (Mcleodgaming) * Blue the Hedgehog Swordman (Mcleodgaming) * Fella (Deviantart) * Molly Ceelen (Deviantart) * Emali Hawthorn (Deviantart) * Zeta R-02 (Deviantart) * Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) * SMG4 (SMG4) * Calliou (Calliou and AOK) * Klay (klay world) * Edd (Eddsworld) * Tom (Eddsworld) * Matt (Eddsworld) * Tord (Eddsworld) * PeanutButterGamer * Markiplier * Zach Scott * Chancellor James "C.J." Brown (Paws and Tales) * Staci Clemmer (Paws and Tales) * Ned Cleaver (Paws and Tales) * Pinkie Gongoozler (Paws and Tales) * Marsha Moffet (Paws and Tales) * Hugh McClaw (Paws and Tales) * Tiffany Rockler (Paws and Tales) * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * giggles * toothy * nutty * petunia * handy * sniffles * flippy * Noddy * Tessie Bear * Big Ears * Mr.Plod * Sly (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) * Gobbo * Sportacus * Robbie Rotten * Wayne Cramp * Lucien Cramp * Owen (Total Drama Island) * Izzy (Total Drama Island) * Gwen (total Drama Island) * Duchan (Total Drama Island) * Baldi * Playtime (Baldi's Basics) * Principal of Things (Baldi's Basics) * Bully (Baldi's Basics) * Marshall (Paw Patrol) * Chase (Paw Patrol) * Rubble (Paw Patrol) * Rocky (Paw Patrol) * Zuma (Paw Patrol) * Skye (Paw Patrol) * Tracker (Paw Patrol) * Everest (Paws Patrol) * Whisper (Yo Kai Watch) * Jibanyan * Usapyon *Red (M&M) *Yellow (M&M) *Green (M&M) *Strong Bad *Homestar Runner *Charlie the Tuna * Noid (Dominos pizza) * Mr.Bean * Pee-Wee Herman * Danger Mouse * Count Duckula * Fireman Sam * Postman Pat * Annoying Orange * Pear (Annoying Orange) * Marshmellow (Annoying Orange) * Pepper Roni (Lego island) * Chase McCain * energizer Rabbit * Paddington * Charlie (Charlie and Lola) * Lola (Charlie and Lola) * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Poppy (Pablo the Little Red Fox) * Pumpkin (Pablo the Little Red Fox) * Russal (Nexus of Illusion/Arthur) * Hyrqud (Nexus of Illusion/Dragonball Z) * Briskov The Tapir (Nexus of Illusion/Sonic the Hedgehog) * Girl-light Cutie (Nexus of Illusion/My Little Pony) * Illusion Maker (Nexus of Illusion) Forms * Aku (Bird Form) * Aku (Gorilla Form) * Uka-Aku (Aku (Samurai Jack) Wearing Uka-Uka Mask) (Nexus of Illusion/Samurai Jack/Crash Bandicoot) * Manus (Lance (Sym-bionic Titan)'s Armor Form) * Corus (Ilana's Armor Form) * Bunsen Beast Form (Bunsen is a Beast Episode 1) * Trubo KO * Super Sayin goku (Dragonball Z) * Super Sayin Vegeta (Dragonball Z) * Super Sayin Trunks (Dragonball Z) * Greymon (Digimon) * SkullGreymon (Digimon) * Grimhilde (Queen Form) * Fire Mario (Super mario) * Ice mario (Super Mario) * Metal Mario (super Mario) * Gold Mario (Super Mario) * Raichu (Pokemon) * Pichu (Pokemon) * Panther King (Heinrich the Xenomorph's Disguise) (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Super Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Antenna and Insect Winged Rarity Fusions * Lanilana (Lance (Sym-bionic Titan Fused with Ilana) * Garlance (Garnet fused with Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan)) * Sugilite (Garnet Fused with Amethyst) * Golance (Goku Fused with Lance (sym-bionic Titan) ) * Vegito (Vegeta fused with Goku) * Trunku or Troku (Trunks Fused with Goku) * Blumoku (Goku fused with Bluma) * Maruigi (Mario Fused with luigi) * Kisimba (Kimba aka Leo Fused with Simba) * Wamario (Wario Fused with Mario) * Shadic (Shadow the Hedgehog Fused with Sonic the hedgehog) * Silvic (Silver the hedgehog fused with Sonic the Hedgehog) * Amyic Rose (Sonic the hedgehog fused with Amy Rose) * Rarinic (Sonic the hedgehog Fused with Rarity) * Marsheverest (Marshell fused with Everest) * Ursulario (Ursula fused with Wario) * Eddort (Edd (Eddsworld) fused with Tord) * Opal (Amethyst fused with Pearl) * Cuggles (Cuddles fused with Giggles) * Cupmug Dude (Cuphead fused with Mugman) * Popplawott (Poppli fused with Oshawott) * Kirbarx (Kirby Fused with Marx) * Kirba Knight (Kirby Fused with Meta Knight) * Fennelpix (Fennekin Fused with Vulpix) * Eddom (Edd (Eddsworld) fused with Tom (Eddsworld) ) * Fennekachu (Fennekin fused with Pikachu) * King Dederby (King Dedede fused with Kirby) * Ricby (Rick (Kirby) Fused with Kirby) * Goorby (Kirby Fused with Gooey) * Style (Stan Fused with Kyle) * Parappike (Parappa fused with Spike (Ape Escape) ) * Kirboach (Kirby Fused with Daroach) * Marick Skellingtario (Mario Fused with Jack Skellington) * Jack Skellingsans (Sans Fused with Jack Skellington) * Jackyrus (Jack Skellington fused with Papyrus) * BomberRayman (Bomberman Fused with Rayman) * handumia (Handy fused with Petunia) * Slox McClooper (Fox McCloud Fused with Sly Cooper) * Slymelita Coopox (Sly cooper Fused with Carmelita Fox) * Carmeliox McClox (Fox McCloud Fused with Carmelita Fox) * Boskony, the Talk-ink Kid (Bosko the Talk-ink Kid fused With Honey the Talk-ink Kid) * Bugola Bunny (Bugs bunny Fused with Lola Bunny) * Stevilana (Steven Universe Fued with Ilana) * Stevonnie (Steven Universe Fused with Connie (steven Universe) ) * Smokey Quartz (Steven Universe Fused with Amethyst) * Tiecule Sathan (Tien Shinhan Fused with Hercule Satan) * Ranfaunch (Ranfan Fused with Launch (Dragonball) ) * Gokaruto (Goku Fused with Naruto) * Astro Begaman (Astro Boy Fused with Megaman) * Aisyack the Hedgehog (Jack the Hedgehog Fused With Aisyah the Hedgehog) * Molery the Cat (Molly ketty the Cat Fused with Valery the Cat) * Baxunther (Baxter Fused with Gunther) * Molmali Ceelawthorn (Molly Ceelen fused with Emali Hawthorn) * Dylamma the dylanus (Dylan the Dylanus Fused with Emma the Dylanus) * Chanci Broemmer (Chancellor James "C.J." Brown fused with Staci Clemmer) * Mattigi (Matt (Eddsworld) fused with Luigi) * Chamcellor Jaumball "C.Jumball" Browtterson (Chancellor James "C.J." Brown Fused with Gumball Watterson) Kirby Hats * Fire Kirby (Kirby + Fire) * Ice Kirby (Kirby + Ice) * Beam Kirby (Kirby + Beam) * Hammer Kirby (Kirby + Hammer) * Fighter Kirby (Kirby + Fighter) * Wing Kirby (Kirby + Wings) * Mickey Mouse Kirby (Kirby + Mickey Mouse) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Kirby (Kirby + Oswald the Lucky Rabbit) * Bosko the Talk-ink Kid Kirby (Kirby + Bosko the Talk-ink Kid) * Bugs Bunny Kirby (Kirby + Bugs Bunny) * Cartman Kirby (Kirby + Eric Cartman) * Octus Kirby (Kirby + Octus) * Amethyst Kirby (Kirby + Amethyst (Steven Universe) ) * Agumon Kirby (Kirby + Agumon) * Mario Kirby (Kirby + Mario) * Meta Knight Kirby (Kirby + Meta Knight) * Pikachu Kirby (Kirby + Pikachu) * Kratos Kirby (Kirby + Kratos) * Edd Kirby (Kirby + edd (Eddsworld) ) Omnitrix Aliens (Ben 10 (Original) ) * Cannonball * Diamond Head * Four Arms * Greymatter * Heat Blast * Ripjaw * Stink fly * Upgrade * Wildmutt * XLR8 Omnitrix Aliens (Ben 10:Alien Force) * Alien X * Big Chill * Brainstrom * Chromastone * Echo Echo * Goop * Humungousaur * Jetray * Swampfire * Spidermonkey Omnitrix Aliens (Ben 10 (Reboot) ) * Cannonball (Reboot) * Diamond Head (Reboot) * Four Arms (Reboot) * Greymatter (Reboot) * Heat Blast (Reboot) * Overflow * Shock Rock * Stink Fly (Reboot) * Upgrade (Reboot) * XLR8 (Reboot) Alter Egos *Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Danny Fenton (Dannny Phantom) *Kent Clark (Superman) *Bruce Wayne (Batman) *Diana Prince (Woman Woman) *Peter Parker (Spider-man) *Dr.Mario (Super Mario) *Chef Mario (Super Mario/Yoshi) Secondary Characters *Miss Kitty (Felix the Cat) *Velma (Scooby Doo!) *Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Bullwinkle (Rock and Bullwinkle Show) *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Festro (Secret Mountain Fort Awesome) *Prohyas and Vambre Warrior *Hoppus *Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear *Black Hat (Villainous) *Carol (Ok Ko Let's Be Heroes) *Kevin McCallister *Gandalf *Rubeus Hagrid *Jack Sparrow *Elizabeth Swann *Davy Jones *Rodney Copperbottom *Fender Pinwheeler *Cappy (Robot (2005)) *Bigweld *Madame Gasket *Piper Pinwheeler *Crank Casey *Lugnut *Diesel Springer *Alex (Madagascar) *Marthy (Madagascar) *Melman (Madagascar) *Gloria (Madagascar) *Master Shifu *Fit-it Felix Jr. *Red Extricebike Rider *Blue Extricebike Rider *Purple Extricebike Rider *Espio The Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Saffron Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squrill *Hilda Berg *Beppi the Clown *Blue (Blue Clues) *Steve (Blue Clues) *Lumpy (happy tree Friends) Major Characters *Pluto (Mickey's Dog) *Butch the Bulldog *Rock Bottom (Felix the Cat) *Wendy Testaburger *Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) *Rika Nonaka *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Robocop *Melody (Little Mermaid) *Genie (Aladdin) *Mulan *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Boom Boom (Super Mario) *Wendy O Koopa (Super Mario) *Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario) *Larry Koopa (super Mario) *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario) *Morton Koopa Jr. (super Mario) *Roy Koopa (Super Mario) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario) *Goku (Yūyūki) *Chao (Yūyūki) *Misty (Pokemon) *Ducks (duck Hunt) *Elder Kettle *Cala Maria *Ms.Chalice *Chef Saltbaker Minor Characters *Max Goof *Roxanne *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scooge McDuck *Butters Stotch/Merciful Paladin *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Daisy (Super Mario) *Pauline *Fawful *Pom Pom (Super mario) *Wally warbles *Wally Warbles' Son *Chico, Harpo, Groucho, Gummo, and Zeppo Marx *Nostalgia Critic *Nostalgia Chick *Angry Video Game Nerd *Irate Gamer *Jacksepticeye *Filthy Frank *Jontron *Egoraptor *Rhett *Link (Good Mythical Mornings) *Pingu *Robby the Seal (Pingu) Cameos *Gerg Universe (Steven Universe) *Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Drawves) *Ash Ketchum *Taichi Kamiya *Double Dan *Vanellope Von Schweetz *King Candy/ Trubo *Hiro Hamada *Honey Lemon *Fred (Big Hero 6) *SuperGirl *Krypto the Super Dog *Alicorn Twilight Sparkle (Flashback, Poster) *Roc (My Little Pony) (Flashback) *Wingless Spike the Dragon (Flashback) *Wordgirl *Pajama Sam *Putt-Putt Mentioned *Mrs.X (Aka Trudy X) *Tuesday X *Truman X *Home Base (The X's) *Mr.Gar *TTG Beast Boy (in Chapter 12 TTG Raven Said "This Beast Boy (Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003-2005) ) is way Tall and Hansom but way beasty than This Beast Boy (TTG Beast Boy) that i know to Me.) *Grandpa max (Orginal) *Grandpa Max (Reboot) *Rapunzel *Pascal (Tangled) *Maximus (Tangled) *Dr.Anime (Jack-Hedgehog Productions) *Cheiva (Molly-Ketty Productions) *Chris Mclean (total Drama Island) Locations *Mouseville (Mickey Mouse) *Wasteland (Epic Mickey) *No man's Land (Looney Tunes/Bosko, tha Talk-ink Kid) *Forest (Looney Tunes) *Tazmania (Looney Tunes/ Taz-Mania) *Muppet Studios (Muppets) *Junkyard (Fat albert) *Cats Lair (Thundercats) *Haunted Mansion (Scooby Doo) *Springfeild (Simpsons) *Highland (Beavis and Butt-head) *Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) *Elmwood City (Arthur) *New New York (Futurama) *Quahog (Family Guy) *Peach Creek (ed, edd n eddy) *Mad Scentist's Castle (Robot Chicken) *Bikini Bottom (spongebob) *South Park (South Park) *Armity Park (Danny Phantom) *Land of Ooo (Adventure Time) *Land of Aaa (Adventure Time) *See-Through Zone (Bravest Warriors) *Mirvahda (Bravest Warriors) *Feudal Japan (Samurai Jack) *The Park (Regular Show) *Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Galaluna (Sym-bionic Titan) *sherman illinois (Sym-bionic Titan) *Beach City (Steven Universe) *Gem Battlefield (Steven Universe) *Gazorpazorp (Rick and Morty) *Royal Woods (Loud House) *Lakewood Plaza (OK KO let's Be heroes) *Boxmore (OK KO let's be Heroes) *Jungle (Kimba the White Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo) *Namek (Dragonball Z) *Moon Kingdom (Sailor Moon) *Feudal Japan (Inuyasha) *Jarspi Island (Kemono friends) *City (One Punch Man) *Oz (Wiard of Oz) *Queen Grimhilde's Castle (Snow white and the Seven Drawves) *King Stefan's Castle (Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent's Castle (Sleeping Beauty) *100 Arce Woods (Winnie the Pooh) *Deep Jungles (Jungle Book) *Delta Vega (Star Trek) *Qo'noS (Star Trek) *Death Star (Star Wars) *Planet Tatoonie (Star Wars) *Prydain (the Black Cauldron) *Los Ageles, California (Saw) *Martha's Vineyard (Jaws) *McCallister Family House (Home Alone) *Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) *Pacoima, California (Back to the Future) *Jurassic Park (Jurassic Park) *Forest (E.T.) *Paris, France (Mission Impossible) *Astoria, Orgen (the Goonies) *Beast's Castle and Beast's Woods (Beauty and the Beast) *Halloween Town (Nightmare before Christmas) *Pridelands (Lion King) *Andy's Room (Toy Story) *Notra Dame (The Hunchback of Notra Dame) *Hades' Underworld (Hercules) *Central park, New York (Antz) *Ant Island (Bug's Life) *Ape Jungle (Tarzan) *Monstropolis (Monster Inc.) *Hogswart (Harry Potty) *Unnamed Island (pirates of the Caribbean) *The Reef (Finding Nemo) *City of Regular and Super Powered people (The incredibles) *Radiator Springs (Cars) *Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Gru's House (Despicble Me) *Market (Sausage Party) *Sugar Rush (Wreck it Ralph) *Elsa's castle (Frozen) *Zootopia (zootopia) *New York (Secret Life of Pets) *Calatonia (Sing! (american 2016 Movie) ) *Bricksburg (Lego Movie) *Nighborhood (Peanuts) *Snoopy's House (Peanuts) *Ace Obedience School (Peanuts) *Metropolis (Superman) *Gotham City (Batman) *Amazonia (Wonder Woman) *Atlantis (Aquaman) *Central City (Flash) *New York City (Spider-man) *Asgard (Thor) *The City of Game and Waitchia (Game and Watch) *Flat Zone Melee (Game and Watch/Super Smash Bros Melee) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) *Luigi's mansion (super Mario) *Island Delfino (Super Mario) *Good Egg Galaxy (Super Mario) *Gusty Garden Galaxy (Super mario) *Forest Maze (super mario) *Rainbow Dream (super Mario) *New Donk City (Super mario) *Yoshi's Island (Yoshi's Island) *Wario's Kingdom (Wario land & Wario World) *Diamond City (WarioWare) *DK Island (Donkey Kong) *K.Rool's Ship (Donkey Kong) *Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *Gerudo Valley (The Legend of Zelda) *Skyloft (the Legend of Zelda) *Crateria (Metroid) *Coneria (Star Fox) *Dreamland (Kirby) *Kanto (Pokemon) *Johnto (pokemon) *Shinnon (pokemon) *Unova (pokemon) *Kalos (Pokemon) *Ahola (pokemon) *Eagleland (Earthbound aka Mother) *Balloon Travel area & Ballooon fighting Area (Ballooon fighter) *Inkopolis (Splatoon) *Animal Crossing City (Animal Crossing) *Archanea (Fire Emblem) *Swamp (Duck Hunt) *Gaur Plains (Xenoblade Chornicles) *New York (Punch-Out) *Whumpa Islands (Crash Bandicoot) *Dragon Realms (Spyro the Dragon) *Frosty Treat (Ape Escape) *Paris, France (Sly Cooper) *Utah, USA (Sly Cooper) *Dojo (Parappa the Rapper) *Athnes, Greece (God of War) *Midgard (God of War) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Spring Yard Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Oil Ocean Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Collison Chaos Zone (sonic the Hedgehog) *Wild Water Way (sonic the Hedgehog) *Botanic Base (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Emerald Coast (Sonic the hedgehog) *White Jungle (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Frog Forest (Sonic the hedgehog) *Iron Jungle (sonic the Hedgehog) *Cosmic Falls (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mad Matrix (Sonic the hedgehog) *Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dragon Road (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Windy Hill Zone (Sonic the hedgehog) *Press Garden Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Luminous Forest (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr.Wily's Castle (Mega man) *Shadow Moses island (Metal Gear) *Permafrost (Metal Gear) *Blue Colored Dark maze (Pac-Man) *Pirate Area (Pac-Man World) *Mansion Area (Pac-Man World) *Blade Mountain (Pac-man World 2) *Dugen Gunden (Pac-man World 3) *Dracula's Castle (castlevania) *The Valley (Rayman) *Buttville (Earthworm Jim) *Forest (Bomberman) *Tower of Fate (Shovel Knight) *Spooky's Mansion (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion) *Badlands (Team Fortress 2) *Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Lijiang Tower (Overwatch) *Snowdin (Undertale) *Hotland (Undertales) *Asgore's Castle (Undertale) *Inkwell Isles (Cuphead) *New York (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Ponysville (My Little Pony) *Canterlot (My Little Pony) *G3.5 Ponysville (My Little Pony) *Flutter Valley (My Little Pony) *Bellenus (Apollo Gauntlet) *Castle Grayskull (He-Man: Master of the Universe) *Forest (Happy Tree Friends) *Klay World (Klay World) *ASDFLand (Eddsworld) *Siderville (Super Baxter) *Destant Valley (Jack-Hedgehog productions) *Numa City (Molly ketty Productions) *Dylanusland (Dylan the Dylanus) *Illusion Master's House (Nexus of Illusion) *Forest (Nexus of Illusion) *Rariry Clones' Hive (Nexus of Illusion) *Plains (Nexus of Illusion) *Jungle (Nexus of Illusion) *Ultimate Battle Grounds and Bionic Fortress (Nexus of Illusion) *Forsty Forest (Nexus of Illusion) *Shadowy Lake (nuxes of Illusion) *Lava Landscape (Nexus of Illusion) *Ultimate Dry Atomic Desert (Nexus of Illusion) *Illusion Maker's Castle (Nexus of Illusion) *Forbidden Castle of Darkness (Nexus of Illusion) *Metal Carven (Super Smash Bros 64) *Final destination 64 (Super Smash Bros. 64) *Final destination Melee (Super Smash Bros Melee) *The Plains (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *The Battlefield Fortress (Super smash bros Brawl) *the Canyons (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *Subspace Area (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *Smash Run Island (Super Smash Bros for 3DS) *Battlefield Ultimate (Super smash Bros Ultimate) *Final destination Ultimate (Super smash bros Ultimate) *World of Light (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) *Rival arena (Playstation All-stars Battle Royal) *Boss Arena (Playstation All-star Battle Royal) *Wildwood (Paws and Tales) *Total Drama Island (Total Drama Island) *Adventure Bay (paw Patrol) *London (Charlie and Lola) *Baldi's School (Baldi's Basic) *Lazytown (lazytown) *Blanford (Cramp Twins) *Command Center (Mighty Morphin Power rangers) *Terra Venture (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Piqua, Ohio (Captain Underpants) *Town (Mr.Bean) *Town (Pee-Wee Herman) *Town (Potman Pat) *Town (Fireman Sam) *Kitchen (Annoying Orange) *Night City (Pablo the Little Red Fox) *Bricksburg (Lego Movie) *Middle Zealand (Lego Movie) *Lego Island (Lego Island) *Lego City (lego City) *Ninjago Island (Ninjago) *Lion Temple (Chima) *Minecraftia (Minecraft and Mincraft Story Mode) Enemies * Beagle Boys * Blotings * Brooms (Fantasia) * Gossamers (Various of Gossamers (Both Red Hairy Monster and Big Yeti) ) * Mutraddi * Centipeetles * African Wild Dogs (Kimba the White Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo) * Sayians * Namekians * Digimon (Various) * Klingons * Stromtroopers (Star wars) * Horned King's Undead Armymen * Hyenas (Lion King) * Dementor (Harry Potter) * Night Howlered Zootopians * Calatonian Bear Thugs * Robots (Lego Movie) * Goombas * ParaGoombas * Koopa Troopas * Koopa Paratroopas * Wigglers * Boos * Broozers * Chain Chomps * Klaptraps * Para-Klaptraps * Kritters * Zingers * Darknuts * Like-Likes * Lynels * Moblins * Octoroks * Metroids * Apariods * ShadowHunters * LightFeet (Star Fox) * Waddle Dees * Waddle Doos * Pokemon (Various) * Lab Assistants (Crash bandicoot) * Gnorcs (Spyro the Dragon) * Domberman Pinscher Guards (Sly Cooper) * Bulldog Guards (sly Cooper) * Pit Bull Guards (Sly cooper) * Basset Hound Guards aka JailBird Guards (Sly Cooper) * Dalmatian Guards (Sly cooper) * Minotaur Brute * Hades Fiend * Undead Archer * Primids * Armanks * Auroroses * Gamygas * Nagagogs * Wild Mobians * Eggpawns * MotorBots * XOF Soilders * Mets * Bladers (Megaman) * Crazy Razys * Pac-man Ghosts * Shadow Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) * Solider Heartless (kingdom Hearts) * Footclan * Decepticons * Rarity Clones * Antenna and Insect Winged Rarity Clones * Changelings (Original but Not Metemorphosed) * Illusion Maker's Mini-Arch Baddies * Illusion Maker's Arch Baddies * Illusion Maker's Big Arch Baddies Bosses #Bowser #King K. Rool #Shere Khan #Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik #Grimhilde and Aku #Maleficent #Porky Minch #The Illusional Realistic Attacking Bear (Nexus of Illusion) (The Illusional Realistic Attacking Bear is similar to the Black Grizzly Bear (Balto), the Brown Grizzly bear (Balto 2: a Wolf Quest), and the Bear (the Fox and the Hound)) #The Diaper Changing Shadownanny (Nuxes of Illusion) #Ursula the Sea Witch #Crustaceaniator (Nexus of Illusion/The Little Mermaid) #King Dice #Galleom #Galeem (Super Smash bros. Ultimate) #Tirek (Nexus of Illusion/My Little Pony) (Nexus of Illusion Version is Unlike My Little Pony G1 and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Version but Ultimatly Powerful) #King Boo Chapter #The Adventures Awaits #OK KO Let's Meet mario Bros #Mickey Mouse Run Away From Strike Part 1 #Mickey Mouse Run Away From Strike Part 2 #Sonic the Hedgehog Country Part 1 - Sonic in DK Island #Sonic The Hedgehog Country Part 2 Sonic Meet Donkey Kong #Teen Titan Lost #Dinosaur Wars Part 1 #Dinosaur Wars Part 2 #OK Ben Let's Go Universe Reunited once More #Ben 10 (Reboot), KO, Garnet, Raven (Teen titans Go!), Luigi and Mario Save Mickey Mouse From Shere khan #Beast Boy (Teen Titans (2003-2005) ) Meets OK Ben let's Go Universe Team, Mario Bros and Mickey Mouse #Kirby Back to the Future #Teen Titans Reunited #Sonic and Donkey Kong Save Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong/Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong vs King K. Rool #The Arrive of Grimhilde and Aku #Nu, Phineas and Ferb.... Nu, Pogodi! #Felix the Cat go to the Journey #Pokemon and Digimon battle #KO Traps in Dark Realm/ KO vs Poison Apple-ed Steven Universe, Poison Apple-ed Star Butterfly, Poison Apple-ed KO and Poison Apple-ed Donkey Kong/Goku Finnish Poison Apple-ed Steven Off/ Goku Meet KO #Geno's Returns #Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, KO and Goku in Gotham City part 1 #Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, KO and Goku in Gotham City part 2 #Bowser's Revenge #Molly Ketty Crossing #Link vs Eggman #Superman to the Recuse #Ralph Wreck's the doomsday in gotham City #Rise of the Horned King #Illusion maker Summons Fennekin #Cat in the Hat Explore about That #Street Fighter X Tekken #Bosko and Honey Lost in Green Hill Zone #Oswald the Lucky Fighter #Ben 10 (Original), Gwen tennyson (original), Tord and Bart Simpson Joins Forces to Fight Enemies #Marx Search Kirby #Popplio in Atlantica #Oshawott vs Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik #Jeffy and Yoshi Battle for their Lives #Illusion Maker Teleport Mario and Luigi in his Home for a Mission/Illusion Maker Make Characters #Rasputin's Revenge #Paw Patrol captured by Sephiroth #Sonic, Donkey kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, KO, Goku and Batman Saved Pablo From the Joker #Daroach vs Bosko, honey and Oswald #Daroach Joins Bosko, Honey and Oswald #New Donk City in Crisis Part 1 #New Donk City in Crisis Part 2 #New Donk City in Crisis Part 3 #Snivy Adventures #Snivy vs Vupix #Cuphead Battles Mugman #Snivy and Vupix Go Exploring #Rick the Hamster looking for kirby in Dreamland #Rarity got Lost in Drama and Shame/ Rarity Meets Her Clones/ Rarity Clones and Anntena & Insect Winged Rarity Clones makes the Real Rarity Queen #Cuphead and Mugman Exploring a New World #Marth Protect the Bionic Fortress and Ready to Fight the Army #Marth vs Lance (Sym-bionic Titan)/Lance (Sym-bionic Titan) Joins Marth to Fight all Enemies #Marth and Lance (sym-bionic Titan) vs Horned King Clone/Meet Ike #Fennekin get lost in Night city #Cuphead and Mugman vs Rarirty clones, Anntena & Insect Winged Rarity Clones, and the Real Rarity #Pinkie Pie vs Rarity clones, Anntena & Insect winged Rarity Clones and the Real Rarity/Real Rarity Must Realized by Pinkie Pie/ Real Rarity and Pinkie Pie Saves cuphead and Mugman then Real Rarity Apologize to Cuphead and Mugman/ Real Rarity tells Rarity Clones and Anntena & Insect Winged Rarity Clones "that's it's ok you don't need me Anymore because you need is yourselves at this day forward their is only Generosity in your hearts and Live throughout the Daily Years without me so you're all have to be in your hive for now on"/Rarity Clones agreed with the Real Rarity #Bandana Waddle Dee Save Finnekin from Boos #Twilight Sparkle Get Kinnaped by Maleficent #Spike the Dragon Recuse twilight Sparkle from Maleficent #Link vs Maleficent #Twilight Sparkle and Spike Greet Until Confused about their Appearances #King K. Rool Joins Bowser #Cuddles Escapes from Baldi's Schoolhouse #Cuddles get out of Baldi's Schoolhouse #Cloud Strife vs Sephiroth/ Cloud strife saves the Paw Patrol #Porky Minch Attack Adventure Bay #Ness Saves the Paw Patrol after the Paw Patrol Defeated Porky Minch/Paw Patrol and Ness vs Porky Minch #Villager and Isabelle Explored the Forsty Forest/Bugs Bunny chased by Elmer Fudd then Zayat Chased by Elmer fudd/Volk, Phineas and Ferb Chased Zayat/The Illusional Realistic Attacking Bear Appeared/Volk vs The Illusional Realistic Attacking Bear #Jack the Hedgehog Mission is to find his friends #Link Need to Find Zelda #Nicole Watterson and Amy Rose lost in Shadow Moses island/The Diaper Changing Shadownanny Chased Nicole Watterson/Nicole Watterson bump into Amy Rose then the Diaper Chaining Shadownanny Take their Underwear off then put adult diapers on nicole watterson and Amy Rose/Nicole Watterson and Amy Rose vs The Diaper Changing Shadownanny #Nicole Watterson and Amy rose feel uncomfortable so they want to change alone/Nicole Watterson find her Family While Amy Rose Finds Sonic #Poppilo Meet Ariel/Poppilo and Ariel go to Ursula's Lair/ Poppilo and Ariel vs Ursula #Crustaceaniator Encounters/Illusion Maker Summon Oshawott to Save Poppilo and Ariel from Crustaceaniator/ Poppilo, Oshawott and Ariel vs Crustaceaniator #Litten vs King Dice #9-volt in night city #9-volt meets Fennekin and bandana waddle Dee #Poison Apple-ed Zelda Tried to Jeffy and Yoshi/ Mario and Luigi vs Poison Apple-ed Zelda/ Mario and Luigi vs Yoshi and Jeffy/Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and jeffy fights King Dedede #Mario, Luigi, Jeffy, yoshi, and King dedede Jump into the portal of Halloween Town #jack skellington vs freddy fazbear #pikachu in halloween town #cartman, kyle, stan, and kenny in new new york #emmet at hogwarts #Snivy and Vulpix exploring Wildwood/Snivy and Vulpix Pinkie Gongoozler/Snivy, Vulpix and Pinkie Gongoozler see Trouble/Snivy and Vulpix vs Hugh McClaw/Snivy and Vulpix save Chancellor James "C.J." Brown and Staci Clemmer #Amy Rose Explored Sugar Rush #Marth, Ike and Lance (Sym-bionic Titan) fellowing that hovertank/Hovertank transforms/Marth, Lance (Sym-bionic Titan) & Ike vs Galleom #Kratos vs Galeem/ Kratos Need to find his son and Daughter #Megan Sparkle, Firefly (MLP G1), and Rainbow Dash vs Tirek/Megan Sparkle, Firefly (MLP G1)and Rainbow Dash Recused Megan Williams #18-Volt searching for 9-volt/18-Volt found 9-volt #parappa vs Galleom/parappa's tired of fighting Galleom/Pinkie Gongoozler, Sivny and vulpix Vs Galleom #Jack the Hedgehog vs Baxter vs Molly Ketty/Baxter, Jack the Hedgehog and Molly Ketty Vs Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik #Luigi Reappeared in Luigi's Mansion/Luigi vs Spooky (Spooky's house of Jump scares) and Carrie Krueger/ Luigi, Spooky and Carrie vs King Boo Transcripts Nexus of Illusion/Transcripts Music Nexus of Illusion/Music Victory theme Nexus of Illusion/Victory Theme Travia * The concept of the series was inspired by ''OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus Episode and the Super Smash Bros., Playstation All-star Battle Royale, and Kingdom Hearts video game series respectively, while the title was inspired by the Illusion video game series staring Mickey Mouse and OK KO Let's Be Heroes - Crossover Nexus. Category:Crossover